Talk:Impact
Untitled MPACT Description: This observation outpost was established to examine the site of a spectacularly violent meteor collision recorded by an ONI patrol drone in 2547. When researchers first arrived, they were startled to find a non-native fragment of the impacting agent had actually survived and was of unknown origin. More recently, interest in the site has grown as the fragment has proven to have originated from long before the earliest of known Forerunner artifacts. WEAPONS, HUMAN: Magnum Assault Rifle Battle Rifle DMR Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Shotgun Sticky Detonator SAW Railgun Spartan Laser Frag Grenade Mounted Machine Gun Turret WEAPONS, COVENANT: Plasma Pistol Storm Rifle Covenant Carbine Needler Beam Rifle Energy Sword Fuel Rod Cannon Gravity Hammer Concussion Rifle Plasma Grenade Mounted Plasma Cannon WEAPONS, FORERUNNER: Boltshot LightRifle Suppressor Scattershot Binary Rifle Incineration Cannon Pulse Grenade ARMOR ABILITIES: Jet Pack Thruster Pack Active Camouflage Hardlight Shield Autosentry Promethan Vision Hologram Regeneration Field GADGETS: Explosives Fusion Coil Landmine Fuel Canister Man Cannons Cannon, Man Cannon, Man, Heavy Cannon, Man, Light Gravity Lift Gravity Lift, Heavy Gravity Volumes Gravity Volume, 5x5 Gravity Volume, 5x5 Inv Gravity Volume, 10x10 Gravity Volume, 10x10 Inv Trait Zone Trait Zone Teleporters Receiver Node Sender Node Two-Way Node Shields Shield, One Way, Small Shield, One Way, Medium Shield, One Way, Large Shield, Door, Small Shield, Door, Medium Shield, Door, Large Special FX Colorblind Next Gen Juicy Nova Olde Timey Pen and Ink Toys Dice Golf Ball Kill Ball Soccer Ball Tin Cup Lights Light, Red Light, Blue Light, Green Light, Orange Light, Purple Light, Yellow Light, White Light, Red, Flashing Light, Yellow, Flashing SPAWNING: Initial Spawn Respawn Point Initial Loadout Camera Respawn Zone Respawn Zone, Weak Respawn Zone, Anti Respawn Zone, Weak Anti Safe Area Boundaries Kill Area Boundaries ORDNANCE DROPS: Initial Drop Random Drop Objective Drop OBJECTIVES: Objective Objects Flag Stand Capture Plate Hill Marker Extraction Decal Extraction Targets Extraction Crate, Small Extraction Crate, Medium Extraction Crate Cylinder DOMINION: Dominion Objects Base Terminal Base Turret Base Stripes Dominion Base Shields Base Shield, Small Base Shield, Medium Base Shield, Large Dominion Vehicle Pads Vehicle Pad, Ghost Vehicle Pad, Banshee Vehicle Pad, Wraith Vehicle Pad, Mongoose Vehicle Pad, Warthog Vehicle Pad, Rocket Hog Vehicle Pad, Gauss Hog Vehicle Pad, Mantis Vehicle Pad, Scorpion Dominion Barricades Line Upgrade Barricade Corner Upgrade Barricade Winged Upgrade Barricade Base Status Monitors Base Monitor Monitor, 4Foot Turret Status Monitors Turret Monitor, Small Turret Monitor, Large Antennas Antenna, Small Antenna, Large Visuals Terminal Battery Terminal Case Terminal Light Terminal Wires, 1 Terminal Wires, 2 Terminal Wires, 3 Terminal Wires Junc. Box SCENERY: Scenery Objects Camping Stool Folder Chair Street Cone Barricades Barricade, Small Barricade, Large Jersey Barrier Jersey Barrier, Short Crates Crate, Small Crate, Large Crate, Packing, Small Crate, Packing, Large Container, Small Container, Open, Small Container, Large Container, Open, Large Sandbags Sandbag Wall Sandbag Corner, 90 Sandbag Endcap Sandbag Pile Sandbag Single Sandbag Triple Sandbag Group Pallets Pallet Pallet, Large Pallet, Metal VEHICLES: Mongoose Warthog, Default Warthog, Gauss Warthog, Rocket Scorpion Mantis Ghost Wraith Banshee Shade Turret STRUCTURE: Structure - Impact Station, Console Station, Core Station, Corridor Station, Ramp Station, 90 Station, 45 Station, 4 Way Lrg Cap Station, 4 Way Lrg Station, 4 Way Station, T Station, Airlock Station, Transistion Station, Door Jam Station, Door Jam 2 Station, Airlock, SML UNSC Tower UNSC 2 Story UNSC 1 Story Silo 1 Silo 2 Silo 2, Closed Silo 3 Central Floor Cap Nature - Impact Rock, Small Rock, Flat Rock, Medium 1 Rock, Medium 2 Rock, Spire 1 Rock, Spire 2 Rock, Seastack Building Blocks Block, 1x1 Block, 1x1, Flat Block, 1x1, Short Block, 1x1, Tall Block, 1x1, Tall and Thin Block, 1x2 Block, 1x4 Block, 2x1, Flat Block, 2x2 Block, 2x2, Flat Block, 2x2, Short Block, 2x2, Tall Block, 2x3 Block, 2x4 Block, 3x1, Flat Block, 3x3 Block, 3x3, Flat Block, 3x3, Short Block, 3x3, Tall Block, 3x4 Block, 4x4 Block, 4x4, Flat Block, 4x4, Short Block, 4x4, Tall Block, 5x1, Short Block, 5x5, Flat Bridges and Platforms Bridge, Small Bridge, Medium Bridge, Large Bridge, XLarge Bridge, Diagonal Bridge, Diag, Small Dish Dish, Open Corner, 45 Degrees Corner, 2x2 Corner, 4x4 Landing Pad Platform, Ramped Platform, Large Platform, XLarge Cylinder Large Y Cross Y Cross, Large Sniper Nest Staircase Walkway, Large Buildings Bunker, Small Bunker, Small, Covered Bunker, Box Bunker, Round Bunker, Ramp Pyramid Tower, 2 Story Tower, 3 Story Tower, Tall Room, Double Room, Triple Decorative Antenna, Small Antenna, Satellite Brace Brace, Large Brace, Tunnel Column Cover Cover, Crenellation Cover, Glass Railing, Small Railing, Medium Railing, Long Teleporter Frame Strut Large Walkway Cover Doors, Windows, and Walls Door Door, Double Window Window, Double Wall Wall, Double Wall, Corner Wall, Curved Wall, Coliseum Window, Coliseum Tunnel, Short Tunnel, Long Inclines Bank, 1x1 Bank, 1x2 Bank, 2x1 Bank, 2x2 Ramp, 1x2 Ramp, 1x2, Shallow Ramp, 2x2 Ramp, 2x2, Steep Ramp, Circular, Small Ramp, Circular, Large Ramp, Bridge, Small Ramp, Bridge, Medium Ramp, Bridge, Large Ramp, XL Ramp, Stunt Grid Grid SOURCE The Halo Bulletin 10.25.12 Haven923 (talk) 03:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC)